grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darylsthot/Version 1.8 Idea
Version 1.8 This was released on 20th August 2019 *Granny now has a Grandson *There is now a third way to escape *New Areas to explore *New Game over scene 'New Area: ' Now at the Left Back Wall of the Baby Room there is a door which leads to a set of stairs going to the Top Floor (same level as Special Room) which has two rooms, a hiding chest, a creaky floor and a vent. Room 1: Bedroom 3 This is Granny's grandson's room, very similar layout to Bedroom 2. He is sitting at a desk drawing a picture and once you get close to him you must interact with him. He will ask you to colour in his picture. This is easy as long as you have Crayons. Crayons will now always spawn on the Screwdriver Shelf and will need to be knocked down. Once you color his picture he will award you with an item in his box that is important for one of the 3 escapes. However if you do not have Crayons, he will get angry and bite you which results in a knockout. Room 2: Boiler Room Across the Hallway, there is another room with a Boiler and a static Table that an item may spawn on. There is a vent at the end of this room which has 3 Paths Path 1: A vent that leads downward to Bedroom 2 (there is now a vent hole inbetween the Bed and Bookshelf) Path 2: A slide that takes the Player all the way outside to the Yard Path 3 (DANGEROUS): A vent path that leads you into the back of the Spider Cage resulting in death *There is a chest in the hallway of this area to hide in and a creaky floor 'Backyard Escaping' The Playhouse is now used to escape, like how the Car was changed in 1.5 You will require the following items: *Playhouse Key *Orange Cogwheel *Red Cogwheel *Padlock Key *'Hairpin' *'Yard Key' (final green key to use) Once you unlock the Cog. Safe, there will be no item inside but instead it will lead to a tunnel with a door with more locks which the other 3 items are needed to unlock the final bit. Items that used to spawn in the cog safe will be moved elsewhere e.g. in Preset 3 The Master Key is moved to the Special Room Locker The new good ending will show the Player taking off through a swamp into the unknown forest with Granny at a window watching. Game Over scene Firstly, the old 1.5 Spider will return and will alternate each game with the current one. There is now a 5th Game Over scene where both spiders eat you. You will wake up in the middle of the special room and look up at Granny and look to each side of the Special Room and see both Spiders at either side and Granny snaps her fingers and they both come at you and blood is shown on the screen as it goes black and displays Game Over. Category:Blog posts